


Wedding Bells

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Robert Lightwood has received an invitation to his eldest son's wedding





	Wedding Bells

“Really, Alec,” his father sighed. “Why can’t you just be normal?”

“You don’t want normal,” Alec wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. “You want me to be you.”

Robert Lightwood’s face grew dark. “You are my son, you’ll be whatever I tell you to be.”

“No,” Alec stood, surprised to find that he was taller than his father. “You don’t have any say in my life, not any more.”

“Alec…” Robert reached out to put a hand on Alec’s shoulder.

“No,” Alec knocked his hand away. “You left, you chose not to be part of my life for years. You don’t get to tell me I can’t…”

“What?” Robert scoffed. “Marry a Downworlder? He’s a warlock, Alec. Half demon, do you really think he loves you? He’s just--”

Alec didn’t let Robert finish his sentence, fist meeting his jaw with a crack. “You don’t get to talk about him,” Alec said, leaving the room. “I think you should go back to Idris.” He didn’t look back, sending a message to Izzy before going to Magnus’ loft.

* * *

“Alexander!” Magnus was horrified when he opened the loft door for Alec. “What happened?”

“My father got his wedding invitation,” Alec said as Magnus ushered him to the kitchen and onto a barstool before fetching a first aid kit. “Didn’t take very kindly to the fact that this was more serious than just ‘some ill-advised fling’,” Alec said with air quotes.

“Did we invite him?” Magnus asked, wiping dried blood from Alec’s face.

“It’s been revoked,” Alec assured him, “Promise.”

“Good,” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alec pulled Magnus in for a proper kiss. “Bed?”

“Bed,” Magnus agreed.


End file.
